piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1975 Corrosion Seal 300
The 1975 Corrosion Seal 300 at Perth Speedway is well known and extremely historic for the funniest crash in Australia history that happens in the race, which makes it one of the most historic Piston Cup Australia events to ever happen and also the most historic of 1975. Eugene Pulaski made contact with Gary Gasoline and because of that Gary went a bit off track. There is a small chocolate factory located in the center of the track. Gary broke through the inside wall and then crashed into the factory, identical to how Percy the Small Engine did in the Thomas and Friends episode "Percy's Chocolate Crunch!". Gary then got COVERED in chocolate and when he was rescued, the racers and even Bob and Larry laughed at him. Then Gary beat up some racers, Junior Asparagus, and the chocolate factory workers. Leroy Zippers wins with Bullet McStop 2nd and Ivan Yoder 3rd. Joe Jackson is 4th. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKBwhMR0Y_A at 3:28 Gallery of Pictures MAJOR WARNING!: Some of these pictures will make you laugh so hard. And if Gary Gasoline comes, he will beat you up! Gary's Chocolate Incident in 1975.png|Gary crashing into the factory. Gary Gasoline in Chocolate.png|Gary in chocolate. 37j4b8.gif|GIF of the crash. Transcript Crash Larry: And we have trouble on the backstretch! Eugene Pulaski makes contact with Gary Gasoline! Bob: Gary Gasoline losing control and has broken through the inside wall! He is heading straight for the Perth Speedway Chocolate Factory! ("Percy's Chocolate Crunch" instrumental plays.) Gary (sees the factory): AAHHHHHHHHHH! Bob: GARY GASOLINE CRASHES INTO THE FACTORY!!! OH NO!!!!!!! (Gary feels liquid chocolate fall on him) Gary: AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!? Wait a second! I AM IN THE PERTH SPEEDWAY CHOCOLATE FACTORY ARENT!!!!!!!! (Gary then comes out of the factory) Gary: Eww! Disgusting! Oh well, at least I was able to get out of here. Ivan Yoder (laughing): HAHAHAHA!!!!! Look at you! Bullet McStop (laughing): Looks like you got a brand new coat of paint! Leroy Zippers (laughing): You are the tastiest racer on Earth right now!!!! Arnold Watson (laughing): I did not know your sponsor is Perth Speedway Chocolate Factory! Trevor Fast (laughing): I thought you sponsored Nitroade! I was wrong! Finn Wisconsin (laughing): I agree with Trevor! Leroy Zippers (laughs the hardest): HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LOOKS UGLY! CAN YOU GET A BETTER NITROADE PAINT SCHEME PLEASE!? BESIDES YOU LOOK LIKE A YUMMY IDIOT! Gary: Oh (Dolphin Censor)! Ugh. Having this sticky sucks!!!!! I can't believe everyone is laughing at me! Oh man, this sucks! Larry (laughing): OH MY GOD!!!! THAT IS SO FUNNY!!!!!! (laughs like him in a few episodes of VeggieTales in the House) Bob (laughing): GARY GASOLINE HAS BECOME GARY COVERED IN CHOCOLATE LINE!!!!!!! I AM EATING THE ENTIRE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! Gary: OH NO EVEN THE ANNOUNCERS ARE LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!! (screams like Darth Vader) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Junior bites Gary) Gary (earrape): YYYYYYYYYYYOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Earrape Dolphin Censor)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Note: Perth Speedway Chocolate Factory got renamed to Official Gary Gasoline Chocolate Factory after the incident) (Gary becomes angry) Gary (super duper furious): ARRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO TAKE A MASSIVE (Popeye toot) REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE FUN OF ME YOU (Popeye toot 2x) IDIOTS!!!! I CANNOT TAKE YOUR LAUGHING ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! AND LEROY YOU ARE EVIL DIESEL 10!!!!! Junior: Uh oh. Eugene Pulaski: What the? (Gary beats up Joe Jackson, Leroy Zippers, Junior Asparagus, the Nitroade pit crew, Eugene Pulaski and the Chocolate Factory Workers as the Angry German Kid banging his keyboard and screaming sounds are heard.) Gary (angry): Take that suckers! And you Eugene, you made contact with me and you deserve to be beaten up to (You Kid)! AND YOU LEROY "DIESEL 10" ZIPPERS, YOU ARE AN UGLY MOTHER-(Popeye toot)!!!!!!!!! Eugene (weak): I'm so sorry Gary. I'm so sorry. Gary (calms down, but is sad): I'm sorry Eugene. I didn't mean to beat you up to nearly get killed. Frank: It's ok. Leroy: Yeah it's ok. Although I'm kinda upset you call me Diesel 10! Ivan: It's ok Gary. Gary: Thank you! And also, sorry for calling you Diesel 10 Leroy. And actually is it kinda funny I got covered in chocolate! BUT STUPID FACTORY WORKERS WHY YOU BUILD A FACTORY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN SPEEDWAY!?!?!?!?!?!? (Ahooga) YOU!!!!!!!! (cries a bit and sniffs four times) (End of Transcript)